Emma Red Riding Hood A wiggle fan tale by Faith Tejada redo
by Elsa Forst
Summary: This story is in honor of my favorite Australian childhood educators band! it tells a story of a young maiden in a red cloak whose going on an adventure through a forest to bring her friend a feel better meal. along the way she faces many challenges with a little help from old an new friends!


9/10/2016

Emma Red Riding Hood

A wiggle fan tale by Faith Tejada

Plot

 **When Anthony Wiggle comes down with a sore Throat, Emma Red Riding Hood Heads over Dorothy the Dinosaurs Garden to pick up some Rosy tea and Fruit Salad to Bring Back to him but on her Journey home she must not let Captain Feather sword Get his Hands on it! With help From Simon the Forest Ranger, Her Journey Home through the wiggly Forest felt quite safe but the captains Hunger obsession keeps getting to him, so they decided to get help From the Famous hero of the Forest to teach him a lesson! But their plan changes when they find out he's under a sleeping spell left by a jealous sorcerer and only a kiss from a fair maiden can break it!**

 **Can Emma Red Riding Hood save the Hero of Forest?**

 **Will she be able to make it Home to see her Friend?**

 **You Just open up the Book and You'll Find out!**

Act 1, scene 1

The Beginning

Once upon a time in a beautiful garden, there was a maiden named Emma Red Riding hood. She wore a big Bright red color hooded cape with a bow on the front of course. Anyway, She was visiting her good Friend Dorothy the Dinosaur to pick up some tea to take back to wiggle house for her good friend Anthony. he woke 1 morning and notice that his voice was a little sore from all the singing he and the others did at a concert, and that's when she called Dorothy on the phone an asked if she could make a pot of her Famous Rosy tea to help Anthony's throat. Right now, Dorothy the dinosaur had just finished making her Famous pot of Rosy Tea. along with a special fruit salad of course, because you know how much Anthony loves fruit salad mmm yummy, yummy!

Dorothy the dinosaur: Here is your Basket Ms. Riding Hood.

Emma Red Riding hood: Thank you Ms. Dorothy, I'm sure these goodies you made will make Anthony feel much better.

Dorothy the dinosaur: You might want to take the right path home to wiggle house, I hear our Friendly Pirate friend Captain Feather sword is lurking among the sea docks on the left and you know how he really loves to eat everybody else's food.

Emma Red Riding hood: all too well! Thanks for the warning Ms. Dorothy, I'll make sure that greedy hungry Pirate doesn't get this Basket of tea and salad.

Dorothy the dinosaur: Your welcome and another piece of advice, keep your eyes peeled for any suspicious looking characters cause if there's another thing I know about the captain is that's he a trickster.

Emma Red Riding hood: will do Dorothy!

Dorothy the dinosaur then escorted Emma red riding hood out of her Garden, bid her farewell and off she went on her Journey Back to the wiggle house.

Act 1, scene 2

The adventure through the forest

Emma red riding hood had come to a fork in the rode she saw two signs that pointed left and right, the right path pointed toward Wiggle house and the left pointed toward the sea docks which was where The Captain was lurking about. Suddenly she heard the leaves shaking in the bushes someone must be in the bushes "Emma thought", was it that Captain Feather sword looking forward to take her basket? She was about to find out. The mysterious stranger poked his head out of the bushes and showed his handsome face he wasn't captain feather sword that was for sure. He was none other than Simon the forest Ranger; he is known to guide people safely through woodland forests and help them get safely home. He saw Emma Red Riding hood and he said,

Forest Ranger Simon: Salutations Ms. Riding hood I am Simon the forest ranger.

Emma Red Riding hood: Well it's a pleasure to meet you kind sir.

Forest Ranger Simon: I'm sorry if I startled you but my hat flew off my head and landed hear in these two bushes I spent a few hours trying to find it and now I have it back again. But tell me my dear where are you off too?

Incase if the captain was close by, Emma red riding hood waved her hand signaling Him to come closer so she could tell him where she was going.

Emma Red Riding hood: "Whisper" I'm heading home to wiggle house to bring my friend Anthony wiggle some tea and salad he's got a sore throat.

Forest Ranger Simon: Oh poor fellow, uh why are we whispering?

Emma Red Riding hood: because there's a Hungry Pirate lurking about on the left path and I don't want him to know because if he sees this basket he'll try to take it and eat it for himself and that's not nice at all.

Forest Ranger Simon: I know what you mean.

Emma Red Riding hood: I notice that on right path to wiggle house, there is a forest up ahead and I don't want to get lost in their!

Forest Ranger Simon: Well have no fear, Forest ranger Simon is here. I know how to get through the forest; I can be your safety guide along the way.

Emma Red Riding hood: Thank you Kind ranger, you may lead the way!

Just as they turned on to the right path to the forest, they saw a strange flower looking hot and tired. But it didn't look like an ordinary flower, in fact this flower had boots, pants, a red vest with yellow buttons and not to mention that he has an eye patch on his Right eye. Oh no it was Captain Feather sword all right. He must have smelled the rosy tea steam from the basket at the sea docks on the left and now he's trying to secretly take the basket.

Emma Red Riding hood got a little bit closer to the flower and she said.

Emma Red Riding hood: Wow! What a beautiful flower, such a rare color. I've never seen a flower like you before!

The pirate flower talked back to her but in a strange chipmunk kind of way.

Flower: well that's because I grew in a few hours ago and "boy are my roots exhausted!" the only thing that would make me "feel better is a delicious healthy treat!" ho, ho, and from what I smell in that basket must be what I seek! Won't you please just let me have a little?

Emma Red Riding hood: I'm so very sorry but this is for a friend of mine and he's not well!

Emma Red Riding hood had a funny feeling about this and it sure is a good thing she's telling him no! But that flower kept begging for it! What could she do? Luckily, Forest Ranger Simon had 2 canteens of water with him so he gave that flower some fresh water to drink and while the flower was having its drink, it gave both of them the perfect time to get on their way into the Forest.

The adventure had at last began and with the help of Forest ranger Simon, Emma Red Riding hood was in good hands an now that they know there's a hungry pirate on their tale, their goanna have to be extra careful and watch out for any other suspicious looking Characters along the way!

Emma Red Riding hood: So Now that where in the forest, how do we find our way to Wiggle House?

Forest Ranger Simon: to get through this forest, we just have to follow the wiggly path. It's called a wiggly path because it goes in the same color pattern as the wiggle skivvies!

He means to get through the forest, they have to follow the path that goes in the exact color pattern they have on their shirts Blue, Red, Yellow, and Purple.  
The first color path they come upon is Blue an as they head up on the path, they see Bluebirds and blue jays nesting in the trees they come to a stop at a blue river. The only way to get across it was to go over the Xylophone Bridge, but get this there was a trick to getting over it. They had to play a song on it. A song about a fish, luckily Emma Red Riding Hood new just the song to play for she saw the xylophone keys where numbered from 1-10. Emma Red Riding hood and Forest Ranger Simon went 1 at a time to get across because if the xylophone bridge was played by 2 people, it would be out of tune and we wouldn't want that.

Emma Red Riding Hood: 1,2,3,4,5, Once I caught a fish alive- 6,7,8,9,10 then I let him go again.

Forest Ranger Simon: why did you let him go?

Emma Red Riding Hood: Because he bit my finger so!

Forest Ranger Simon: which finger did he bite?

Emma Red Riding Hood: This little finger on my right.

Emma Red Riding hood then sang the song again so that Forest Ranger Simon could get across an finally they both made it over the blue river and on the red wiggle path and as they headed up the path, they saw some red apples on the trees and then they stopped to smell some brightly colored red Roses growing on the bushes Emma Red Riding hood thought they looked as big as the ones Dorothy the Dinosaur had in her garden.

Now along The red path they also came upon a field filled with Bright red tomatoes and on the other side of it, they saw the third color path but the entrance was guarded by a brown dog. he would only let them pass through if they would pay him 1 dog bone to pass through. But where would they find dog bones in the forest? Luckily Forest ranger Simon was prepared for this, he had a dog bone with him in his special ranger sack just in case they would run into such a wild beast but since it was just a guard dog doing his job that was a little different. They paid the guard dog and off they went through the field.

Just as they wandered to end of the field, they saw an odd looking scarecrow. It had boots, pirate pants, and a pirate looking face. Uh oh, quickly the hid behind the tomato plants before it spotted them, that was a not a scarecrow it was the friendly pirate Captain Feather sword pretending to be a scarecrow. He is really hooked on to obtaining that yummy fruit salad and Rosy tea.

Emma Red Riding hood: "Whisper" I could've sworn we just got passed him on the right path.

Forest Ranger Simon: "Whisper" Maybe he found a few shortcuts through here, just a thought of course.

Emma Red Riding hood: "Whisper" how are we goanna get past him this time?

Forest Ranger Simon: were going to need some kind of distraction and I think I've got an idea. Wait right here and watch this!

Forest Ranger Simon then went and hid behind other tomato plants a lot closer to that sneaky scarecrow. He then did a bird call. Caw – Caw and 3 crows flew down right toward the Captain but those weren't just ordinary crows they were silly crows and they love to make scarecrows laugh! They landed right near him. The Captain tried to scare them off by yelling Boo but the silly crows just laughed they didn't think he was scary at all! Next came the funniest part the silly crows began to tickle him with their wings and The Captain Laughs himself so silly, Emma Red Riding hood thought that was the cleverest plan she ever did see. Now while those silly crows kept the captain busy, Emma Red Riding hood and her helpful forest ranger friend made their getaway onto the yellow path.

Act 1, scene 3

Lachlan hood and his Merry Friends

They stopped to rest in a meadow filled with yellow flowers. they sat on top of a smooth stone and began to relax plus catch their breath.

Emma Red Riding hood: Pretty smart to call for some silly crows!

Forest Ranger Simon: Yeah and a little luck never hurts either. Well at least we gave Captain Feather sword a good laugh or two!

Emma Red Riding hood: Yeah but he might come back again, who knows what kind of trick he'll pull to get this basket!

Forest Ranger Simon: You have a point there; he is listening to his own stomach and not thinking about someone else who really needs food!

Emma Red Riding hood: were going to need another plan to get him away from Anthony's feel better meal for good.

Forest Ranger Simon: he's not the only one with a few tricks, I know of a great hero who lives in this forest, on the Final path out of the forest theirs a fork in the road the left one leads to where He lives the right one leads out of the forest and on to wiggle house.

Emma Red Riding hood: He? He who?

Forest Ranger Simon: He is known far and wide throughout this Forest, a friendly man known to teach greedy hungry people lessons about taking everyone else's food, he even thinks up of brilliant ideas with the help of his Merry friends even though some of them haven't worked!

Emma Red Riding hood: Huh?

Forest Ranger Simon: The famous Lachlan hood Protector of the Wiggly forest, a Helper to those who are in need and saves villagers from the greed.

Emma Red Riding hood: You mean he's like the famous Robin Hood who takes from the riches and gives to the poor?

Forest Ranger Simon: Exactly! Only he's an inventor of brilliant ideas and also a clever trickster to.

Emma Red Riding hood: Well if you're sure, okay!

Emma Red Riding hood new that she had to get to wiggle house as soon as possible but with The Captain trying to take Anthony's basket of Healthy fruit & tea, she figured that Lachlan Hood was her only hope to help find a way around him.

A lass they were fully rested and they decided to head toward this village on the final path but first they had to go through a grove on the yellow path. It was filled with lots of yummy Bananas on the trees a kind of perfect habitat for Monkeys, mimicking Monkeys to be exact they love to copycat anyone and they sure love to mess with Travelers. Suddenly they spotted 4 mimicking Monkeys blocking their way,

Emma Red Riding hood: oh my how are we going to get those monkeys to let us by?

Forest Ranger Simon: those are mimicking monkeys, they love to copy whatever move we make. But I know how to get past them, these monkeys love play games and I know just the game to play "it's called Simon says."

In deed Simon says was the perfect Game to play because if some of the Monkeys didn't hear him say it, they would Jump out of the way and then they could continue on with their way. Forest ranger Simon began the game while Emma Red Riding hood Sang along with the song plus she kept track of the monkeys that didn't copy!

Forest Ranger Simon: Simon says- Put your hands on your knees- Simon says- Put your hands on your hips – Put your hands on your head, whoops I didn't say Simon says. Simon Says – Put your hand on your Hands on your cheeks – Simon says Put your hands on your chin- Put your hands on your nose, whoops I didn't say Simon says.

Emma Red Riding hood: "Whisper" 3 out and 1 to go.

Forest Ranger Simon: Simon says - put your hands on your Shoulders- Simon Says-Put your hands on your Ears – Put your hands above your head, whoops I didn't say Simon Says.

Emma Red Riding hood: Whoops he didn't say Simon Says.

Forest Ranger Simon: Whoops I didn't say Simon says.

All of the Mimicking Monkeys had moved out of the way, now they could safely get by and on their way to the final path which was purple. The came to a fork in the road and they turned onto the left path which would take them straight to the woodland village.

Act 1, Scene 4

Lachlan hoods long slumber

Their new plan was to find Lachlan hood and asks him if he could help stop a Hungry pirate from nabbing Anthony's feel better meal. When they got to the village they came upon one of His Merry Friends Flora the florists. They asked her if she knew Where to find Lachlan hood, she did indeed but alas she sighed in sadness for something terrible had happened to their great heroic friend. So she told them to grab a seat and she would spin them the tale of the hero who slept for a thousand years.

Flora the florists: It began about 3 days ago Lachlan Hood and the rest of us where rallying up some run away horses for a Farmer and his family we managed to rally them all and put them back in their stables. Just then Lachlan hood Heard a cry for help from a poor defenseless man who seemed to have injured himself we helped him back to our village an gave him the treatment he needed and to thank Lachlan hood for his Kindness, The kind man decided to give him a tasty gift a nice rare delicious Purple plum.

Now this is where our tragic twist begins he took a big bite out of that plum an then he began to fall into a deep sleep that's when we realized that the man was really a Jealous sorcerer in disguise and the plum he gave him had a magic spell in it.

This sorcerer wanted Lachlan hood out of the way so that he could be the only ruler of our village. He locked our heroic friend away in a tower hidden in our forest it's so that he would prevent anyone from trying to break the spell and stop him. And would you believe he's taken all of our fruits and vegetables to his mansion for himself?

Emma Red Riding hood: and I thought a greedy hungry Pirate was bad enough.

Flora the florists: what do you mean?

Forest Ranger Simon: This is the reason why we came to here to find Lachlan hood. You see a friendly Pirate of ours is out to take a feel better meal for Anthony wiggle who has a sore throat.

Emma Red Riding hood: and he listens to his own stomach! We don't know what to do.

Forest Ranger Simon: well since where on the same side of helping out people in need, maybe we can help out each other. First will help save Lachlan hood from this spell, Take back your village and then we can refocus on how to keep the captain from munching on that feel better meal.

Emma Red Riding hood: that's a wonderful idea. But I'm going to need some place to put the basket for a while.

Flora the florists: you can leave it here in our SHH "Whisper" secret storage shed.

Flora the florists then lifts a secret trap door right underneath their feet it's where they store secret food supplies to keep it safe from the Sorcerer and to keep him away from it they invented a scary skeleton act He's seems be afraid of skeletons they really give him the creeps. With the basket safely inside their, no one would ever dare try to get their hands on it!

Flora the florists then Calls up the rest of Her Merry friends to help out with the rescue. She explains to them about her news friends coming to help break the spell off Lachlan Hood and help take back their village from the sorcerer. The first thing they had to do was to find the forest tower, but the sorcerer had blocked all the forest routes in their village there was no way to get through.

Just then one of Lachlan hoods merry friends Andy the poet, got a brilliant plan. He has a map of secret underground entrances that lead all over the forest, because when you're looking for a place that can't be found the best way to go is underground.

They viewed the map and began to figure out where that forest tower could be hidden. it was a good thing Emma Red Riding Hood remembered a Storybook about another Princess being locked away and hidden from the rest of the world. So she said to the others

Emma Red riding Hood: if I was a wicked sorcerer, I would say the towers hidden deep in that Part of the Forest that would be about here.

Andy the poet: Good thinking Mrs. Riding hood, accept for one thing this underground path goes right underneath the mansion of the Sorcerer, if we travel under the mansion he might hear footsteps and he'll know where on to him. But if we go around the other underground path of the Mansion, will get to the deep part of the forest and will find the tower and Lachlan hood.

Forest ranger Simon: but once we find the tower, how are we going to get in? I mean even if we find Lachlan hood we still don't know how to break that spell.

Andy the poet: it's quite simple actually, the answer is in romance and Bliss to awaken Lachlan hood he must receive-

Emma Red riding Hood: True loves Kiss.

Andy the poet: You've finished my rhyme that time. That's the answer through and through yet true loves kiss has to come from you!

Emma Red riding Hood: Me?

Andy the poet: According to this spell book which I got from our village library, for this sleeping spell to end our hero must be saved by a maiden who is a trustworthy loyal friend. That's you Emma!

Emma Red riding Hood: You think so?

Forest ranger Simon: We know so Emma. You were the one True friend who cared about your friends in need you asked for help when you needed it that took courage, you are very brave and you never give up.

Emma Red riding Hood: Your right! I can save Lachlan hood and I will. Are you with me?

They all cheered for her and then they began to get down to work! While Emma Red Riding Hood was guided through the underground tunnels by Andy the poet, Forest ranger Simon and the others decided to set a trap in the village to capture that Jealous sorcerer an relocate him. Don't worry the trap won't hurt him it will just catch him.

Act 2, Scence1

Rescuing the Hero of your dreams

The journey through the Tunnels was quite a little fright but luckily Andy the poet carried a lantern filled with light. Now it's up to Emma Red to set things right and then the woodland village can once again shine bright. Yet as they kept walking Emma Red Riding hoods mind dazed off into bed for she had a daydream inside her head it was a strange feeling she had before after walking out of Mrs. Dorothy's door.

Her day dream was about the same handsome man she met in the woods, he was sweet, caring, very funny and most of all he was so romantic! They walked together, danced together, talked together and just before they say farewell, he would take her in his arms and then she comes back to reality. Could it be that Lachlan Hood is the same man from her daydream? Will just have to wait and see the answer to her little mystery!

Emma Red riding Hood: Huh? Are we still on course dear friend?

Andy the poet: Yes our underground journey has come to an end.

Andy the poet opened the door and from there they reached the surface floor. They were deep inside the woods by that hour and from there they found the forest tower!

It was truly incredible unlike any place they have ever seen. It was tall and magnificent yet again it was keeping a fellow hero locked away and no one deserves to be locked away from the world. Some people deserve to have light and love in their heart and that is something that will never fall apart.

They ran up to the tower door and they saw it being guarded by an eight legged octopus in checkered pants?! I admit it was quite strange indeed I mean why would a sorcerer have our friendly octopus Henry guard the Tower? Was this Jealous Sorcerer a Silly Billy that loves dancing Willy nilly? Guess there's only one way to find out for sure.

Emma Red Riding hood walked up to the octopus and he said

Henry the octopus: Emma Red Riding Hood what a pleasant surprise!

Emma Red Riding Hood: Hello Henry, you wouldn't be guarding this tower for a sneaky sorcerer would you?

Henry the octopus: why no of course not. I got trapped here for a couple of days when the sorcerer cast this spell that blocked all the forests paths I couldn't find a way out. I saw Him Locked Away a strange man as if he was keeping anyone from finding him. Next thing I knew the sorcerer said something about a vegetable and fruit brew.

Andy the poet: this man you saw that was Lachlan Hood He's the hero who's been locked away an I'm Pretty sure he doesn't want to stay.

Emma Red Riding Hood: Can help us free him so we can get him back to the village and stop that sorcerer?

Henry the octopus: why of course I'll help you be rid this awful source.

Henry the octopus had told them that while he was here he had been figuring out a way to get inside the tower, it had been locked up tight, he tried to pull it open with all his might but that door put up a fight! Suddenly he discovered a poetry inscription written on the door.

It said to unlock the tower door a fair maiden must take her chance, Put on some Ballet shoes and begin to dance for a Fair maidens dance is her special key to unlock the tower and set her hero free.

Only one problem Emma Red Riding hood didn't have any ballet shoes so how could she dance ballet? Just then the trap door flipped opened again it was another of Lachlan hoods Merry friends he was known as David The shoemaker. He came to help them just in time.

David The shoemaker: Hello Ms. Riding Hood I'm here to help, I hear you needed Ballet shoes. Well I got them.

From his special suit case he pulled out a neatly organized shoe rack filled with lots of ballet shoes. Emma Red Riding hood looked at them carefully and she picked out the perfect pair to weir. The ones in silver was just her style an in payment she gave Shoemaker David a happy smile it was her humble gratitude he desired when he helps any one in need especially one who's helping to save their fellow hero.

Emma red then slipped on the ballet shoes and began to dance. In her own mind she heard the most beautiful music every played she twirled and jumped she kept on going as if her mind was lost in it her own dancing which was coming from inside heart. She felt that Lachlan hood was the man of her dreams; she longed to be with him, she knew her own destiny was to help anyone in need.

Suddenly the tower door had opened. She went in alone and yet she saw that there was no way up to the top. Looks like there was another key to unlock in order to get up to Lachlan hood, on the floor of the tower she saw a circle with four little circle stones inside it she also found another message written in the tower wall.

It said Dance from stone to stone then you and your hero will be alone, but don't dance on the tiles with the dog bones.

Well that's all it said it was good enough for Emma Red, she carefully looked on the circled floor and noticed that the stones had the same wiggle colors from before. So she danced in order of each colored stone and at the final stone she twirled two times suddenly the floor opened an the colored stones created a stairway giving her the chance to get up to the door.

At last she had made it, she turned a key that opened the door to the tower room it was so very dark she couldn't see him. She went to open the tower window got plenty of fresh air, sun light lighting up the room and at last Emma Red saw the Hero from her dreams she looks at him up close and saw that he was in such a deep sleep. She bent down toward him an gently gave him a kiss then she whispered into his ear-

Emma Red Riding Hood: "whispers" awaken my love and you shall see your one fair maiden who sets you free.

She then steps back as Lachlan hood began to awaken, he then turns toward the door and he saw her they both smiled at each other.

At last the spell was Broken. But there was still the matter of stopping that jealous sorcerer, Emma Red Riding Hood Had no time to explain the whole Story to Lachlan hood all she could tell him was.

Emma Red Riding Hood: We must hurry back home to your village, everyone needs our help.

Lachlan hood: Yes we must.

And off they went scurrying down the tower meeting up with the others. The forest trees had parted and the paths where clear now they could get back to the village a lot quicker an while they ran back to the village, Lachlan hoods merry friends explained things on the way.

Act 2, Scene 2

The sorcerer's true story

Meanwhile back at the woodland village, Forest Ranger Simon and the rest of the villagers had finished setting up the trap to catch that Jealous Sorcerer. It was quite a simple trap to be honest. They lay out a trail of food along the path for him to right toward a delicious bowl of fruit and once he steps on the X the bowls on top of, Forest ranger Simon pulls the rope with the sheet attached to it an swoosh he's caught "Pretty clever huh?"

Anyway everyone was in position of a hiding space; everything was going according to plan the victim was falling for it. He stepped on the x, Forest ranger Simon Pulled the rope and yes they caught him. Forest ranger Simon then went up to him.

Forest ranger Simon: okay you sorcerer your scheme stops here and now!

Voice: A sorcerer where?

Forest ranger Simon: huh?

That didn't sound like a sorcerer! Instead it sounds like they caught a different hungry someone. Forest Ranger Simon lifted the sheet and to their surprise it turned out that they Caught Captain Feather sword.

His own hunger got the better of him this time. He got himself caught in the sorcerer trap an at the very same moment, Emma Red Riding hood, Lachlan hood and the others arrived they saw what had happened, they asked the Captain if he was ok and he Replied-

Captain Feather sword: I'm fine it was Just a sheet, but what was with all of that yummy food?

Forest Ranger Simon: Where really sorry Captain, but this simple trap we set wasn't for you!

Flora the Florists: It was for a Sorcerer! He has taken over our village and he's been taking all of our healthy food for himself.

Captain Feather sword: Well that's just so wrong.

Emma Red Riding hood: Exactly What I've been trying to tell you Captain Feather sword! When you end up greedy and selfish you don't realize the bad things you've done to others.

Captain Feather sword: ho, ho, Oh dear, I'm so Sorry Mrs. Riding Hood your Right! My own hunger got the better of me again and now I ruined your chance to take back the village!

Lachlan hood: Not quite! For I the great Lachlan hood have returned thanks to my true love Emma Red Riding hood for freeing me from that awful curse. That Sorcerer Maybe strong but if we work together as a team, we can do anything and Brains beats Bronze anytime.

Emma Red Riding hood: He's right! If where going to stop that jealous sorcerer, we have to outsmart him at his own game. Henry, you did say he was making a special brew with the food right?

Henry the octopus: That's what I heard him say right after he locked Lachlan hood away!

Lachlan hood looked at that sorcerers Mansion and noticed that all the windows where shut and that got him to thinking that there must be something else going on in their besides him hiding all that food he took. What else could be in his mansion that he doesn't want anyone to find? There was only one way to find out For sure and that was to secretly sneak into the mansion and get to the bottom of this situation.

While Lachlan hood and His Merry friends went to investigate the Mansion, Forest Ranger Simon an Emma Red Riding Hood began to set a new trap for the sorcerer. As the Narrator of this Fan tale I couldn't bare have Emma Red Riding hood go into that Mansion with them because that Sorcerer might turn out to be an awful person and that she could get hurt! Then again he may just be a jealous guy who knows!

Anyway Lachlan hood and His Merry friends secretly snuck in the Mansion by using the underground tunnels. They came in from the trapdoor underneath its floor. They decided to split up into teams and search the mansion top to bottom but they're going to have to be careful because if that sorcerer spots them, who knows what will happen. They searched every corridor and found tons of food cans he had stolen from before it still looks like he was keeping the food for himself and yet it still doesn't explain why that sorcerer has the whole Mansion in the dark.

Suddenly Lachlan hood heard the sounds of a boiling cauldron coming from upstairs. He decided to go and investigate quietly without any interruptions happening. Upstairs in another Part of the corridors was the kitchen and from inside the Kitchen was a boiling cauldron and there he was the Same Sorcerer that cast the curse on Lachlan hood. He wore black boots and a Coat in the color of Black & Green. He was stirring up some sort of brew; he puts it into bowls and sets a side of Fruit bowls with them. He also has his friendly assistants named Housekeeper Clair & Larissa they were ordered to takes the trays into another Room for their special sick guests that were staying with them in the mansion. Lachlan hood begins to follow them to see what kind of special sick guests The Sorcerer was talking about. As the two house maids went inside the other room Lachlan hood snuck in after them. He hid behind a suit of armor and he kept watch from a safe point of view.

Inside the room where twelve beds and each bed had a child in it Boys and Girls you name them. They were from Sorcerer schools; each night their Parents would bring them to this mansion to be nursed back to health. The Brew the Sorcerer made from the vegetables was actually a special soup used to help heal their aches and pains. The side of fruit was to help give them their strength back and last but not least was proper bed rest. The darkness of the Mansion was to help make sure they could sleep peacefully and let their bodies take care of the rest. Lachlan hood thought this was something and now he's starting to get the whole story. Yet he looked at them again and noticed they were still feeling week. It felt very stuffy in this mansion. Without the fresh air from outside, they would surely give out. There was also mold everywhere; it was making this situation even worse, this was totally crazy!

This changed everything! Lachlan Hood thought it was time to get his gang of friend's together and gather up the rest to start a community clean up service to help the sorcery children in the Mansion. But first there was the matter of Convincing the Sorcerer that He and his friends were on his side and wanted to help him with the Children. It may not be easy but it's always worth something in the end!

Act 2, Scene 3

The big plan

A few Minutes Later outside the Mansion in the village court, Lachlan hood had Gathered up everyone in the village for an important meeting. He began to tell them what that sorcerer had really been up to all this time and that this curse he was put under was just a distraction to keep them all from finding out. He even told what was going on with the Sorcery Children.

Lachlan Hood: My fellow villagers, we have a Problem here in our village. My merry friends and I have discovered The Sorcerer's true reasons for taking our food, For Years he has been running this Mansion as a hospital for sick sorcerer children an yet they've been having trouble recovering. Without proper fresh air, they won't be able to breathe properly. All the mold in their is making them feel worse, which is why we need find a way to convince him where on his side and that we want to help him save the Children from their awful sickness. Feel free to speak your mind out at any time!

Flora the Florists then comes up the stand to speak out her idea on how they could work out this Problem.

Flora the Florists: I say that our best option to convince this fine Sorcerer is to bring him here and tell him that we mean his patients no harm.

Andy The poet: I'm afraid just telling him won't be enough, will have to somehow show him and boy that shall be tough!

David the shoemaker: Andy has a point, even if we tell him where friendly, He'll never believe us.

Lachlan Hood: which is why we need to make a change in our village, and we can start by planting these!

Lachlan hood then reached into his pocket and pulled out a package of seeds. Ones that they can grow food out of such as the Fruits and vegetables everything us Humans need to stay healthy and strong! Lachlan hoods plan was very brilliant by planting a garden in their village; the Sorcerer was bound to see that they truly care for others especially the ones who have had long& safe travels.

Everyone agreed to this Idea. The meeting was then over and they decided to get on with it! They set up the Garden in an open field that was close to village!

Captain feather sword was helping to by using his magical musical pirate buttons as disguise buttons like you've seen with the flower& the scarecrow; he disguised himself as village delivery man for the next Phase of their plan. He was told to deliver a letter to the Sorcerer; He was invited to the grand opening of the woodland village garden it was in Honor of the world's rebirth and all of the courageous things that their hero Lachlan hood did for their village. It also said that during the grand opening a fair maiden from the forest will be performing a special dance called "Bring in the Sun &. Rain"

Once the Sorcerer received the Letter, he decided to attend to the opening and see if they were telling the truth! He left Housekeepers Clair& Larissa in Charge while he was away and while he was at the Grand opening; Lachlan Hood's Merry Friend's the House cleaners, Robe, James, and Catherina snuck into the mansion to get started with a little cleaning Habit in the mansion. Yep the Grand opening of the Garden was also just a trick to get him out of their and that they could get started on the place. With Housekeepers Clair &Larissa's help of course, Yep they were really Lachlan Hoods merry friends, they had been working with that Sorcerer for days. so you may say they were Pretty good spies.

Act 2, scene 4

The celebration of a job

Meanwhile at the grand opening of the new village Garden, the Fair maiden of the forest aka Emma Red Riding hood was about to Perform her special dance. She wore a ballet dress in yellow & Black, with her silver shoes, and with her hair in a bun wearing a golden orange Bow. She starts her dance in a crouched position like a seed then she slowly lifts up as the seed was growing into a stem finally she opened up her arms like the flower had bloom at the first sign of spring and out she came. she twirled and danced freely as she pleased but then the Sun played by Captain feather sword comes her way bringing so much Heat that she begins to die down to the ground feeling like the air was leaving her and she was indeed longing for a thirst of water.

When The Sorcerer saw what was happening in the dance, he starts to think about his Patience and asks himself "is this what I've been putting my Patience through!?" Imagine being in a closed up in a dark room with no clean air to breath an inhaling all that mold an dust it certainly messes you up, I'm telling you it was totally crazy.

Just when it seems like the dance was at its end, a rain cloud played by Forest Ranger came to her rescue. He completely blocked the suns heating rage, then the sound of Rain drops start falling, it's really the sound of a rain stick played by Andy the poet and no one even knew it.

Now the Flower began to re arise once again as the rain refreshed her stem, she was free from the heat of the sun and restored by the clouds Raindrops off fun. In her thanks for his help, she did a special rain dance for him that showed him how much she loved this creative gift. Yes it's true Rain Clouds help Bring water to our people, plants & animals. It's Mother Nature's gift that we loved so many years ago and we still do. Yet the rain storm had to come to an end and once again the sun comes home as a loyal friend spreading joy and fun as both the sun and cloud together formed a rainbow! It was god's way saying he'll never flood the earth again.

The fair maiden was happy to see such a lovely sight. The sighting of a beautiful rainbow gave her so much hope that natures balance would one day be restored. Just then she had seen another flower Bloomed right before her eyes right where she had blossomed from before! He was known as the Prince of the Forest, played by the hero of the Forest himself of course. When he arose from the ground, he saw the fair maiden and she saw him. They danced freely to their hearts content as if they shared a special bond of love. As they danced, they both found hope in their hearts. They hoped that their love will last forever and always. That just Proves to show you as long as you believe in doing the right things for this world and for yourself, good things will happen!

Act 2, scene 5

A change of heart

Now at the end of the dance, they all bowed as all the villagers gave them a round of applause especially The Sorcerer. Seeing that dance truly made him realize what life would be like with too much of everything. Then he started to think about why his patience weren't getting any better.

He realized that he made some horrible decisions on what was best for them he started to feel so awful and guilty about it. He didn't know what to do, should he head home to the mansion or should he tell people of the village the truth? The choice was all up to him an when it comes time make the right decision, we are all capable of such an extraordinary Tasks and he knew what the best option was and that was to make up for his bad deeds to show this village he was sorry. But what would that be? The answer lies within his heart; he decided to turn the attention to the villagers he walked up towards the Dancers and he said.

Sorcerer: That was truly a magnificent display you put on. Your dance showed me the true meaning of what life is like without light and love! I have been such a fool to take over this village that was a very peaceful place; and yet I shouldn't have been so selfish an awful. It's obvious that none of you villagers mean any harm at all, I was so blinded by my own selfish acts that I didn't stop to see the true nature of this place. In fact right now I wish to make up for what I have done!

Prince of the Forest: Mr. Sorcerer, you may have had your reasons to take all our food and kept us from being involved with your business in the mansion but when it comes to people in need, It's our job to help our community and make it a better place for all!

Forest Ranger Simon: and being in a Dark closed up Mansion won't help make it a better place for sick children to rest especially if it's filled with mold and dust!

Emma Red Riding hood: If you listen inside the mansion, you can still hear the sound of how sick you're patients are!

The Sorcerer Believed what they were saying yet he understood but there was another reason he had the mansion all closed up. He told them of People Spreading rumors about him creating the most awful scheme to take over their land and all he was trying to do was help his own kind! He was trying to do the same thing; he wanted to prove he meant no harm. He went from every wiggle color path planting food for the villagers who love adventuring in the forest. The Tomato plants, the Bananas on the 2 wiggle paths where created by him. It was his way of getting people to see that he means no harm. But they spread another Rumor saying the food was cursed with a sleeping spell.

Emma Red Riding Hood didn't believe that Rumor because of the mimicking Monkeys living on the yellow path seemed to enjoy those Bananas and they didn't fall under a spell. Then every part of his story started to make sense to them now. Emma Red Riding Hood then said-

Fair Maiden of the forest: So sense you were running low on food for your patience and no one ever believed you were really a nice person, you decided to make the Rumor about you true.

Sorcerer: Yes, although I didn't know what else I could've done to solve my Problem!

Andy the poet: You could've told Lachlan Hood and his Merry Friends then you would've been able to put those Rumors at an end!

Sorcerer: I was afraid he wouldn't listen or believed a word I was saying! Though I've seen him done many good things for everyone!

Prince of the Forest: You know you didn't have to go through all that just because of a Rumor! In fact you shouldn't let it make you a hard Person! That's another Reason why Lachlan hood was here to help people who have been through a hard life and also with terrible situations!

Sorcerer: It's probably too late to ask for help now!

Flora the Florists: It's never too late in Fact we have a surprise for you back at the mansion!

Sorcerer: What kind of Surprise?

Captain Feather sword: Ho, Ho, A good one me hearty, one that will help your patience get what they need Guaranteed. Argh!

A few seconds later they returned to his mansion and when the Sorcerer looked inside, and he saw that the whole bottom Part of the Mansion had been cleaned up and just in the matter of a few hours.

The Sorcerer was very surprised to see all this Neatness inside the Mansion, the Patience where moved to the Room down stairs it was clean with the windows opened, they got Fresh air and plenty of sunlight to warm them up!

He was very pleased that the children were going to be Fine But he wanted to know who was responsible for all of it! House keeper Clair came running when he heard Him come through the door she showed this special message that was left here for Him to read! It said-

My Merry Friends helped tidy up half of your hospital and made sure your patience got what they needed, Conceder this as a way of showing you were here to help make things right for everyone! If you wish to be a part of our Group and help do good things around our village, it might help show People the true you and your kind heart. New members are always welcome to join my friendly crew and next time if you need help, don't be afraid to ask!

Sincerely the Helpful hero Lachlan Hood!

The Sorcerer was surprised to hear that Lachlan hood had been awakened after a long slumber in that Tower. Yet at the same time he felt sort of sorry for what he had done. He thought to himself that he must Show and tell Lachlan Hood how sorry he really is, But he didn't Know what to do. Housekeepers Clair & Larissa suggested an Idea one that could feed the village and prove to the People that he does have a Heart of goodness inside an out. He whispered her plan into his ear, he thought it was Brilliant! The Sorcerer stepped outside his mansion, he took out his magic wand and he began to cast a special magic spell that was very generous of Him. With a flick of his wrist, he made special berry Bushes arise from the ground near villager houses Blackberries, Raspberries and Strawberries. He especially added red Apples and oranges on the trees and to prove they weren't filled with a sleeping spell, Captain Feather sword volunteered to do a taste test, at least it would fill his hungry stomach.

Forest Ranger Simon picked a few Berries not to mention just 1 apple and 1 orange; put them in a Basket Then the Captain did his Part. When he tasted the Berries, the Apple and Orange, he smiled and said

Captain Feather sword: Oh this is best Forest Food I've ever tasted Argh!

The villagers where relived when they heard Him say that! Now they no longer have to worry about food for a long time, the sorcerer was Happy that he did a good thing for the village, but he began to wonder if Lachlan hood would ever Forgive Him for putting him under that Trance. Suddenly he heard some say-

Voice: I already have!

Sorcerer: huh?

He turned to the Corner of his mansion and on top of a Grassy hill, their Stood Lachlan Hood along with His Merry Friends of course! The Sorcerer also noticed Housekeepers Clair & Larissa were standing right at their side. Now he knows that Lachlan Hood did return, The Sorcerer Bowed before the Hero, he was honored to be greeted by him. after all this time The Sorcerer Has finally earned the trust of others just as the others earned his trust!

Lachlan Hood walked up to the Sorcerer and he gave him a special Badge as a way of welcoming him into His crew of Merry Friends. Lachlan Hood Then says to Him!

Lachlan hood: The Actions That You caused for our village may have been awful and had a lot of complaint! But now where leaving all of that in the Past and we now remember what you have done for us today! You are now an official member of my Merry Friends!

The villagers cheered for The Sorcerer Turned over to a new League of work, He was now an official member of Lachlan Hoods crew. The Sorcerer then gives his thanks to the villagers and Lachlan Hood for his help with his problem; He then tells everyone his real name was Doctor Burns. He was once a kind and noble Sorcerer who had a good Heart at helping Children with many Problems, but one day a naughty Forest Gnome spread an awful rumor about him and He was forced into hiding. That's when he came to the Mansion in the Forest village. He secretly opened up his own Hospital dedicated to help sick Sorcery Children and this is wear Housekeepers Clair& Larissa come in. You see when Doctor Burns First arrived to the Mansion; Lachlan hood had his suspicions about Him and his line of work, so he asked them to go work for Doctor Burns an uncover his situation, clever Huh?

But now Thanks to Lachlan Hood, his Merry Friends and Emma Red Riding Hood, Doctor Burns Has been given his chance to make a new start in the village and The Past Rumors he heard where now put behind him and everyone else as well. As For Lachlan Hood He was feeling great to be Back home again and now everything was going to be fine, there still may be so much to do in the mansion but for now it was time for everybody to relax after all the work they did!

As For Emma Red Riding Hood and Forest Ranger Simon they had to get on their way and bring Anthony's feel better meal, and Now that everything was ok it was high time to hit the Road! And there's no need to worry about Captain Feather sword anymore cause after being caught in that Sheet Trap, I'd say he had enough of being a Trickster. Oh and for helping to save the village, he was given a nice Basket of Fruit to take back to his Ship to share with his crew as long as he promised not to let his obsessional Hunger get the better of him again! He certainly agreed to that! And Off he went in a happy joyful pirately mood!

Act 2, scene 6

The Promise to Return

Before they left the village, Lachlan Hood Had a solemn Favor to ask of Emma Red Riding Hood, He gave her a special gift a token to show her how much He really loves her, a Purple forget me not Flower, this flower was a way for them to remember each other Forever and all ways! Lachlan hood then says to her

Lachlan hood: Promise me that you'll come back and Visit Someday I mean I know this sounds strange and all, but I was thinking that maybe we could spend some more time together, just you and me.

Emma Red Riding hood: I would love that very much! I will always love and remember you.

Lachlan Hood: Always?

Emma Red Riding Hood: Always!

Emma Red Riding Hood then bids her one true love Fare well and heads Back to The Path in the Forest. Sometimes it can be hard to leave a friend but Where ever you are where ever you go will always comeback to say Hello!

At last Emma Red Riding hood was out of the Forest and she finally made it home To Wiggle house! Forest Ranger Simon then Bids her Fare well and Gives his Hope to Anthony to feel better and really swell!

When she came home she Saw Anthony sitting in his Chair Playing his Banjo, He turned around and saw that Emma Red Riding Hood was finally home safe and Sound! At First he was a little worried, but he knows good Friends Never give up on each other!

After having his Fruit salad and Rosy Tea that Emma Red Riding Hood Brought to him from Dorothy, She told him the story of her Journey home. Anthony thought it was amazing and yet hard to Believe, after he had a few more sips of tea his voice started coming around, He then began to ask Emma Red Riding Hood a few questions about How the Sorcery Children were doing, and About Doctor Burns Remedy cure for them.

She told him that so far they were doing well now that mansion got some light and air, but there was still the matter of Finishing Cleaning the top part of it and Doctor Burns still had to keep them fed, but was Fruits and vegetables enough? I certainly don't think so! Their bodies also needed Protein, grains, Dairy, not to mention liquids! Yes there was still much to do and so little time to do it all! Anthony had a suggestion on how to help Doctor Burns with his Patience in the Hospital sized mansion! He said to Emma Red Riding Hood –

Anthony: I have a plan, Where going to call in a few more Doctors, wiggly Doctors that is! With their help, Doctor Burns Patience will get a lot more healthcare!

Emma Red Riding Hood: That's a wonderful Idea Anthony; I think he might appreciate it! After all helping to support children in need is what where all about!

Anthony: Exactly! So why don't we plan a special visit back to the village?

Emma Red Riding Hood: What a coincidence, I was going to go back another day anyway! So I don't see why not.

Their agreement was settled. While Anthony made a few phone calls to Some Wiggly doctors, Emma Red Riding Hood Began to write a Message to Lachlan Hood Telling him to Tell Doctor Burns That they were bringing a few extra helpers to help out with his patient's! Luckily Forest Ranger Simon came by a few minutes later to check on things!

He was Happy to help deliver their message to Lachlan Hood!

When he received the message he was very surprised to know that she was going to come back tomorrow with some help for Doctor Burns patients. This was indeed the courageous thing anyone has ever done! Lachlan Hood manages to show the message to Doctor Burns and he agreed to have help from the human doctors especially since they are Trained Professionals!

Back at Wiggle House during the Night, Emma Red Riding Hood couldn't stop thinking about her true love and everything they did that day. She loved everything about Lachlan Hood, he sure does have a heart for dancing, and he really is good trickster when it comes to big ideas. Before she went to sleep, she decided to take a glimpse at the full moon in the night time sky. All of a sudden it reminded her of a song called the full moon Melody!

As she went to sleep that night she begins to dream about her and Her Handsome hero down by a Lake at night with the moon and the stars up in the sky reflecting in the water! She sees herself sitting in a swing tied to a tree and her handsome man sings her the Melody! It was the most beautiful dream Emma Red Riding hood ever had! Just her and her True love having a moment together in calm quiet scenery!

Now some of you Children know that not all dreams come true, but as you work hard and do your best in real life you can make it real! If you believe in yourself and in what you can do you can accomplish anything that comes your way! Never give up on yourself, and don't give up on people you love!

Act 3, Scene 1

Providing the Healthcare

Now the next day, Emma Red Riding Hood showed Anthony and The Doctors the way to the village that was in the Forest. from where Her Journey to home had begun. Once they had arrived they were greeted by Lachlan hood and his Merry Friends. Doctor Burns was also their of Course! He was glad to meet others doctors it was a great opportunity for him to Learn and experience many ways about treating children with the Proper Health care that they needed. But before they went in, Lachlan Hood Had to Make Sure that the top Part of The Mansion was all cleaned out. You see Doctor Burns was now taking Pride in his responsibility to his job as the Doctor & owner of this Hospitalized Mansion. So this morning He asked Housekeepers Clair& Larissa to help him finished what Lachlan hood had started for Him. The house cleaners that helped out from before also volunteered to finish what they were doing. The Mansion was soon looking spic and span. By that Time it was cleaned up. Now it was safe for the Doctors to come in and Do their Jobs.

Now the Doctors that Anthony and Emma called up where very good friends of theirs, each Doctor with very important tasks in helping children get some special Treatment. Doctors Irene, Lucy, Marina, Jenny, Max and Fred gave each Sorcerer child a checkup to make sure they were healthy and also to see what's wrong. Then there was Doctor Murray the cook a food technician & Musician. In the Kitchen of the Mansion, He prepares a special healthy Meal for the children made with some of the Food groups with some help From Doctor Burns and the others of course. They made Salad's From Fruits and vegetables plus they added a side of drinks, Juice, water, milk to help keep them hydrated! It's what growing children need to stay Healthy and Happy!

Doctors Burns was informed that his entire patient's where indeed doing Fine but they stilled needed to be nursed back to health, since they were still feeling a lot awful from the mold and dust, their suggested method was for them to drink healthy liquids, give them some medicine, and keep the windows open at all time.

Act 3, scene 2

Entertainment fun

A few Minutes later in the afternoon, in the Mansion's special theater room, Doctors Burns and the others were preparing a special Entertainment to brighten up the children's Happy Spirits. Doctor Burns Really loved to sing, dance and make music so he though as soon as the children where well enough maybe they would like to see a little show made Just for them and of course they were much honored to attend the show. Captain Feather sword, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the octopus and wags the Dog also pitched in and helped out.

It was lots of Fun to see the sorcery children smile and laugh. As if all the gloom inside of them started to fade away. The show they all put on for them was very entertaining and very silly. Some of the villagers even came by to watch. It was a Barrel of laughs; soon they all started to join in the Fun! All of them then settled in as they watched their Merry Friends act out the story they did before yesterday only this time it was better than ever! Anthony and Doctor Burns provided some Music with their guitars, as for the Fair Maiden and her Hero, they were very happy to be dancing together again.

After they finished the Story, the Sorcery children gave them a round of applause! They all bowed and then they did one final song just for everyone and it was a Farwell song. It was kind of sad to say Farewell but like all stories, they must come to an end, but that doesn't mean we can always go back and read it again. Sometimes Fairytale characters are like your Imaginary friends and it's also fun to have real friends around too! But the stories not ending Just yet in fact I have a special surprise in store.

Act 3, Scene 3

Lachlan Hoods Proposal

After they ended the show, Lachlan hood and Emma Red Riding hood went out for a stroll in the woods, Lachlan hood decided to show her his most Favorite place to be in the Forest. Sometimes when there was no trouble around in the Village, Lachlan Hood goes to his special Place in the forest where he has some time to relax! It was a peaceful valley, where the sky was blue and the Grass was green, there was even a beautiful pond with swans it was the most beautiful place Emma Red Riding hood had ever seen. Lachlan hood prepared a special even meal that was just for the two of them. They had it at a picnic table under a shady tree not to close to the pond because you know how wild animals like the swans need their space!

The Time they had together was very Romantic and relaxing, now there was something very special that Lachlan Hood Wanted to ask Emma Red Riding Hood. He knew it was kind of crazy and he knew they just met. But ever since he saw her for the first time on the day he was set free from his slumber, He felt a strong bond of love in his heart and it was only just for her.

On top of the valley hill, during the most Romantic sunset, Lachlan Hood asked Emma Red riding hood his Question. He took her hand on Bended knee then he tells her!

Lachlan hood: My darling Emma Red Riding Hood, I know that we have just met and that we have been through a lot together but there is something that I wanted to ask you! Ever since the day you freed me I've felt a strong bond of love just for you and I want to always be by your side.

Lachlan Hood then places a red Ruby ring on her finger and he asks.

Lachlan hood: This may be sudden but will you Marry Me?

Emma Red Riding hood: My Brave and clever Lachlan Hood, after this wonderful experience of helping to save the day and sharing this special bond we've made, I wish to accept your offer for being with you makes me feel so happy.

Lachlan Hood: and that's exactly what I want for us! To make a happy life filled with light and love.

So Emma Red Riding hood and her beloved Hero of the Forest sealed their pledge with a kiss and as they watch the Basking glow of the sunset, it really became a wonderful Moment.

As the night awakened, they danced under the light of the full Moon and its twinkling stars. As the young lovers danced, they listened to a special melody that was inside their minds. It made them feel something that they never felt before. It was a special spark of light that made their hearts glow; it's a sign that their bond of love was very strong and powerful! No matter what happens in life the ones by your side will be there for you whenever you need them.

Act 3, final scene

The special ending

As for the rest of the story, it was a grand Fairytale Miracle that everyone did for themselves. After a few days of following doctor orders, the sorcery children had gotten better and where finally free to head home to see their family who love and cherish them happily and in honor of everyone's help and support; Doctor Burns decide to throw a Dance party in his mansion! People from near and far attended it was a real blast of Fun there was even plenty of healthy food to eat thanks to the villages community Garden.

During that time of the celebration, Lachlan hood made an announcement about his engagement to Emma Red Riding Hood. Everyone cheered for they were Happy for them because love is a special miracle that happens often in your life. Although they both wanted a little more time to strengthen their Relationship and learn a lot more about each other than they already know! So for now Emma Red Riding hood was an honorary member of Lachlan Hood's merry crew, helping out around the forest village, delivering healthy treats, medical supplies, rounding up runaway horses, she's even Teaches her own outside dance and fitness class that way all the villagers could get in tip top physical shape.

Oh and Forest Ranger Simon became a Forest safety guide and adventurer he now helps weary travelers pass safely through the wiggly Forest while being accompanied By Anthony his new Friend and good helper who played special Travel music along the road to help pass the time! You never know where the roads might lead you or where your imagination can take you. It all depends on what we want do and what we want to be!

So in the end The Two Hooded lovers became a happy couple, the wiggly Forest was now a safe place to explore and villagers no longer have to worry about starving!

Rest assured everyone's learned some very important lessons and they all lived happily ever after!

 **Storybook speech**

The Reason I wrote this Fantail is because I saw something special in the wiggles that no one else could see and that is the love and Happiness that they give to the children, plus it's not the skivvies that make them who they are its their own Personalities, their More than just entertainers to me their like Teachers, they reminded me that everyone needs a good laugh I mean without Laughter you wouldn't have any fun at all! There beautiful singing gave me an inspiration one that I was missing and that was filled my void as if all the negative feelings went away. They taught me that life is only worth living when you're sharing happiness with others who really feel down and that's what I like about them, they've got Great characteristic's that makes this tale something worth reading, now I may not live in their world but I know what their all about. They make a big difference for everyone including us, some little ones in my culture love to hear them sing as well.

So I thought since they like the wiggles, maybe this story could help support them in their work from here. We've faced many challenges out in our world and we all do our very best to overcome as many problems as possible. "It's time to take a stand and do what we think is Right!"


End file.
